La hija de la luna
by maite453
Summary: Sumary Tonto el que no sepa, cuenta una leyenda que una persona conjuro a la luna para que le concediera un hombre para amar en cambio debe de dar a su hijo primerizo… basado en la canción de hijo de la luna, jackxoc este es mi primer porfa denme una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

**Debo de decirle que esta es mi primera historia así que si hay cosas que mejorar me encantaría que me la pasaran, todo tipo de ayuda servirá, gracias por su curiosidad.**

LA HIJA DE LA LUNA

Debo de decirles que mi historia es algo extraña y es que como no va hacer extraña si mi madre es la… ¿¡LUNA!?

?

Se podía observar desde la montaña a una joven susurrando a el cielo o bueno a la luna que era la única que se daba cuenta de su presencia.

-Por favor no quiero morir sola… Por favor- sollozo mirando hacia el cielo.

Después de un silencio tan escalofriante se escucho una voz o más bien un susurro.

-mírame, por favor

-Quien esta hay, responda- dijo la joven

-mira hacia arriba- la joven levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la luna.

- no es posible me estoy poniendo loca- dijo

- Alexandra te concederé ese deseo, pero en cambio quiero el hijo primero que tengas con el.

-acepto, no te preocupes te lo daré no me encariñare con el.

La joven llamada Alexandra era linda nadie se lo negaba pero era demasiado rara, su pelo negro corto y sus ojos miel tan claros que hasta daban miedo, la luna cumplió su promesa haciéndola conocer a un hombre moreno, todo era perfecto se "enamoraron", se casaron hasta que concedieron a su primer hijo, una hermosa niña tan blanca que cualquiera creería que estaba muerta, su pelo rubio tan claro que parecieses blanco y hermosos ojos grises con una chispa de esperanza, Pero no todo es un cuento de hadas la niña a los 3 años su padre se negaba que esa "cosa" como le decía su padre era de el.

-esa cosa no es mi hija es un monstruo y tu eres una maldita puta!- dijo

-no le digas así a tu hija, yo jamas te engañaría- dijo Alexandra

-estupida dime la verdad- segado con el odio cogio un cuchillo de la cocina así acabando la vida de Alexandra

Mi padre fingió no saber nada de lo que le paso a mi madre y esa misma noche el me abandono en medio del bosque, yo con apenas 4 años sola en medio de la nada, dure 3 días perdida, pero lo mas raro es que en las noche me sentía tranquila como si estuviera en casa como que si nunca me hubieran abandonado, al cuarto día unos señores de mayor edad me adoptaron y me han cuidado gracias a ellos e vivido una infancia mas o menos bien.

12 años más tarde

- Bianca hazme el favor de escucharme- dijo una señora que parecía de 60 o un poco mas, me miraba con reproche.

-perdón mama pero estaba pensando en… (No puedo decirle que estaba recordando) que hoy es un día precioso y me encantaría patinar- y no mentía la nieve alrededor del bosque quedaba asombroso hasta parecía mágico.

-claro podrás patinar después de que me ayudes a hacer el almuerzo- dijo con una sonrisa

-genial- dije

-e llegado- dijo una voz masculina entrando en la cocina

- papa- dije abrazándolo

- mi hermosa y bella hija como te encuentras- dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules ya grises por la vejes

- bien y eduar- dije mirando hacia la sala

-aquí hermana- dijo un niño de 10 años su pelo era de color castaño y sus ojos verde. (pd:parecido a hipo, pero no es el)

-mi pequeñito hermano- dije abrazándolo, a eduar lo adoptaron cuando tenia 2 años lo habían abandonado en la puerta de nuestra casa y gracias a luisa y Fran esta sano y salvo, Por eso los considero mis padres me amaron desde que me vieron y no tienen miedo a abrirte los brazos y darte un hogar.

-Bianca podemos ir a jugar por favor papa no me dejo solo me enseño como casar y ni me dio un arma- dijo en puchero

-eres aun muy pequeño- sonreí- y te llevare a jugar si convences a mama

-Mami!- salio corriendo

- claro que pueden salir pero abríguense sino jack frost los congelara

- ya oíste vamos- jalándome a la puerta

- tome mi abrigo azul y me puse mi gorro y salimos corriendo, la tarde paso muy rápido jugamos a guerra con las bola de nieves y algunas veces sentía que venían de otros lados pero debe ser mi imaginación.

JACK FROST P.O.V

Hoy fue un día normal en las mañana me quede con norte a ayudarlo con sus esculturas y en la tarde me encargue de llevar la nieve a los piases y lugares que era pero me quede en una pequeña ciudad un rato a descansar pero unas risas me llamaron la atención, un niño cabello castaño y ojos verde con su abrigo verde, estaba tirado en el suelo con una bola de nieve en la mano… me acuerdo es máximo es un niño que vive en la casa azul de la entrada del bosque, las poca veces que jugué con el me di cuenta que era muy cariñoso y muy divertido.

-levanta tu trasero de la nieve mal perdedor- se oyó otra voz una femenina su pelo rubio pálido sobresalía de su gorrito con orejas azul, se veía muy tierna con su cara sonrojada por el frió y sus ojos grises eran hermosos, su sonrisa era blanca como la nieve me imagino a hada vuelta loca por ellos.

- ¡No! Hasta que digas que hiciste trampa- dijo eduar en berrinche, la chica río su risa era hermosa era como un canto para mis oídos

-o vamos que hayas caído no significa que hiciera trampa- dijo la chica, ¿Cómo se llamara?

-hiciste trampa Bianca – dijo eduar tirándole la bola de nieve a la chica digo Bianca

-no lo hiciste- dijo en amenaza así comenzando una guerra de nieve y no me iba a quedar hay observándolos así que jugué un rato lo que me sorprendía es que la chica cada vez que le tiraba una bola ella volteaba a donde estaba como si me viera pero me di cuenta que no era a mi si no a un mapache que estaba por hay… no se porque pero eso me dolió mucho, que no pudiera verme…

Pero que es este sentimiento que tengo al verla?

**Que opinan pliss comenten, no sean malas**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por comentar Fernanda, tratare de mejorar lo mejor que pueda

Al Dia Siguiente

Hoy era un día muy importante para mí, hoy comenzaba la escuela, estoy muy nerviosa 3-B es un curso fuerte pero me esforzare, ayer después de llevar a eduar a jugar e sentido una presencia al lado mió muy fría no se que sea pero me da mucho temor.

_estas lista Bianca hoy es un día muy importante para ti verdad_ dijo mi madre en la puerta

_estoy emocionada por fin conoceré a personas de mi edad excepto luisa ella esta en todos lados- digo sonriendo a mi mama

_manita, copito esta rasguñando la puerta de salida- dijo eduar

_copito no_ dije bajando las escaleras, corriendo al gato blanco llamado copito_ no puedes hacer eso si sales te congelaras_

_Miau_

_esta bien, te daré doble ración de comida_

_Miau_

_ Bien _ bajando al gato

_cariño, ven a desayunar_ grito papa

_ya voy_ grite de vuelta, fui a la cocina desayune y Salí de casa.

Cuando de repente siento una bola de nieve en mi nuca

Quien anda hay- pregunte, nadie respondía

_Buuu_

_AAAAA__ (inserte grito)

_jajája de viste de ver tu cara _ dijo alexa ella tenia su pelo castaño y sus ojos del mismo color vestía un abrigo su gorro y guantes de amarillo

_que graciosa_ dije mirándola mal – de donde saliste y no estabas trabajando en la biblioteca

- yo puedo estar en todas partes_ dijo moviendo sus manos como si fuera un fantasma

_sabes que. Muévete, no quiero llegar tarde por una loca_ dije tratando de no reírme

-Sabes que me amas- dijo mirándome, comenzamos a caminar a la escuela.

- si te amo tanto, que te pudiera hasta matar- digo mirando como sigue asiendo esos extraños movimientos.

- oye, que hiciste ayer, no te vi patinando ayer y oye que eso es muy extraño- dijo alexa

- no fui, me quede con eduar en una guerra de nieves y sabes que es lo mas extraño es que sentía que me tiraban bolas de otros lados como si hubiera otra persona y también sentía una risas y en un momento vi como un chico…

- wuao, creo que estas loca ni que fuera jack frost - dijo tratando de no reírse

-tu crees- digo parándome en medio camino

-si y talvez conozca a santa, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y el hombre de arena, tendrás un amor con jack y tendrás muchos hijitos con el- dijo con sarcasmo

- no tienes que ser sarcástica, además nadie sabe si jack frost existe-

- estas de broma, jack como los otros no existen, es solo un cuento, tienes que crecer ya deja de creer en cosas de niños tienes 17, MADURA!- dijo

- esta bien, relájate- suspiro

Estábamos caminando en un silencio incomodo, cuando de pronto una bola de nieve le da a alexa.

- Bianca! Sabes que odio la nieve, porque hiciste eso- dijo mirándome enojada

-yo no e sido –levantando las manos, en verdad no e sido yo- esa bola a salido de la nada.

- como una bola de nieve va a salir de la nada, sabes que, eres demasiado infantil, esta bien que te enojaste, pero tirarme una bola y decir que no fuiste es demasiado

- no e sido yo, enserio- digo mirándola asombrada, sabia que odiaba la nieve pero estaba exagerando- esto es lo que te digo.

-esta loca- dijo comenzando a caminar cuando otra bola de nieve le cae de nuevo

P.O.V Jack

No puedo creer que estoy espiando a una chica, es que ella es diferente es dulce, bonita, tierna y... espera yo no puedo hablar así de una mortal.

- estas de broma, jack como los otros no existen, es solo un cuento, tienes que crecer ya deja de creer en cosas de niños tienes 17, MADURA!- dijo la chica con quien estaba Bianca, espera, a dicho que no existo va a ver con quien se metió

Prepare una bola de nieve y se la tire en la nuca, casi no podía aguantar la risa.

- Bianca! Sabes que odio la nieve, porque hiciste eso- dijo la chica, y encima odia la nieve.

-yo no e sido –levantando las manos, en verdad no e sido yo- esa bola a salido de la nada.

- como una bola de nieve va a salir de la nada, sabes que, eres demasiado infantil, esta bien que te enojaste, pero tirarme una bola y decir que no fuiste es demasiado- o esta chica quiere mas

-no e sido yo, enserio- dijo-

No espero más y le tiro otra bola más ella se veía muy enojada

-sabes que, cuando madures me avisas y nos juntamos- dijo la chica comenzando a caminar más rápido

-genial lo que me faltaba, estar sola el primer día de clases- dijo Bianca

- pero no estas sola, estoy aquí con tigo- digo como si me pudiera ver

Ella se volteo como buscando a alguien

- quien esta hay- dijo medio asustada – si no responde estaré obligada a llamar a la policía- cuando volteo a verme se quedo impresionada- ¿Quien eres?

- yo creo que la policía- digo hasta que me pienso- me estas viendo

- creo que si, si es que estoy viendo un chico peliblanco, muy pálido, ojos azules y esta flotando- dijo aun sin moverse, hasta que reacciono- muy buen cosplay de jack frost, ¿como haces eso?

- Que? Es un cosplay y si soy jack frost- digo – mira- cojo su botella de agua de su mochila, la tiro y la congelo rápido- vez

- tu no existe eres parte de mi imaginación- dijo volteando a otro lado

- claro que si, si no existiera no estaría norte perdón digo santa, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y el hombre de arena, todos somos los guardianes

- me estas diciendo que mis héroes de pequeña si existe, entonces si existe cupido- dijo impresionada

- si pero solo es un espíritu- digo explicándoselo

-Quiero ver a santa y al hada de los dientes- dijo como una niña, grito

- no lo puedo creer alexa estaba equivocada, espera, eras tu el que tiraba bolas de nieve ayer con eduar- dijo

- si… si quieres podemos ir ahora- digo extendiéndole una mano

- CLARO!- dijo muy contenta, se subió en mis espalda y le dije - agarrate

- Que?

_viento ayúdame_

_AAAAA- grito con todo pulmón_

Y hasta aquí lo dejo, gracias por favor comenten ,-, o si no llorare (ok no)


End file.
